


[Art] He's Lost

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Незадолго до разрушения джедайского храма Люка Скайуокера Бен сопровождал дядю на миссии и потерялся. Люк его спасал. Бен не спешил спасаться.Shortly before destroying of Jedi Temple Ben got lost while accompanying his uncle on a mission. Luke was saving him. Ben was in no hurry to save himself.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tentacles
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] He's Lost

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/6e/kzigN7y2_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
